Fem Thomas One Shots
by Sharingan000
Summary: I've read two genderbend Thomas fanfics that I liked and they inspired me. So I wrote some one shots with our favorite Gladers; Newt, Minho, and Gally (He's not a complete slinthead in this.) She is named Tommi. Couldn't think of anything else…. I might make a lot for the three boys and some might have lemons, but I'll rate it as M just in case.
1. Tommi & Newt Part 1

**Fem!Thomas One Shots**

 **Summary:** I've read two genderbend Thomas fanfics that I liked and they inspired me. So I wrote some one shots with our favorite Gladers; Newt, Minho, and Gally (He's not a complete slinthead in this.) She is named Tommi. Couldn't think of anything else…. I might make a lot for the three boys and some might have lemons, but I'll rate it as M just in case.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me:** **I do not own the Maze Runner, James Dashner does.**

 **James:** **Uh, yeah I do.**

 **Male!Thomas:** **Why am I a girl?**

 **Me:** **Because I felt like it. Don't judge or I'll beat the klunk out of you.**

 **Newt, Minho, and Gally:** **Oohh, dang!**

 **Fem!Thomas AKA Tommi:** **Hi guys…**

 **(Newt, Minho, and Gally gape at her beauty and begin to drool a little)**

 **N, M, & G:** **She's mine! (** **They begin to wrestle and push each other)**

 **Me:** **Okay then, let's get on with the story.**

 **Tommi & Newt Part 1**

 **(Set after the Gathering about Tommi saving Alby)**

Tommi sat against a log by the homestead. Everyone was by the food shack eating dinner. She told Chuck to sit with his other friends because she wanted time to think.

In the short time she had been in the Glades, she began to develop a crush on Newt. Besides Chuck, he was there to assist her on life in the Glades and made sure the other Gladers didn't lay a hand on her. When she learned of his attempted suicide, it broke her heart. All Tommi wanted to do was hug him and tell him it's alright.

"What'cha doin' over here all by yourself?" A voice asked. Tommi looked up to see Newt with a jar of Gally's concoction in his hand.

"Just needed some peace and quiet." Tommi shrugged.

"Mind if I join you?" Newt asked. She shrugged again and Newt said beside her. It was silent for a while before Newt broke out. "You're a hero, you know?" Tommi scoffed.

"I broke a rule. And now Minho wants me to take his place as the shucking Keeper of the Runners. What the klunk?..." She sunk down on her back with her hands covering her face. She heard Newt chuckling. She sat up and punched his arm, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry… But why do you have to be so dramatic about it? You're a Runner now, isn't that what you wanted?" He asked.

"Yeah but I didn't expect so many people to hate me for it…."

"Hey, none don't hate you. Except Gally…" Tommi groaned. "But it's just Gally, everyone else thinks you're a hero! You saved Alby for christ shucking sake. **(A/N: Ha, see what I did there?)** You deserve the role of being a Runner, and maybe someday the Keeper."

His words made Tommi feel a lot better. "Thanks Newt." Tommi said, grateful.

"No problem." He said and they both turned back to the sky. Newt turned back to Tommi and she did the same, smiling slightly.

Newt then started to lean towards her and Tommi did the same. After what felt like slow motion, their lips met in a spark blowing kiss. Newt deepened it by cupping her face in his calloused, warm hands. She did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed that way and then cheers, catcalls, whistling, and whoops were heard from the other Gladers. Newt made a shooing motion to them and just continued kissing Tommi.

Once they pulled away, Newt looked right into her brown eyes. "I really like you, Tommi." She smiled.

"I really like you too, Newt. Now shut up and kiss me again, you slinthead." Newt laughed and pulled her back in for a kiss.

 _To be continued…._

 **(A/N: Sorry this one was so short, but the others will be longer. I promise. Peace-kies!)**


	2. Tommi & Gally Part 1

**Me:** **Hey guys, I am back with another chapter for you guys! Yay! 8^)**

 **Fem!Thomas:** **And we both hope that you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Newt:** **What's up, girl? (He slides up in a grey button up shirt. His neck tie is black.)**

 **Minho:** **Is that a mirror in your pocket? (Minho glides over in a white button up and grey bowtie.)**

 **Gally:** ' **Cause damn I can see myself in those pants. (He pops up wearing a full suit and tie with a sexy smile.)**

 **(Fem!Thomas can't stop drooling over all three boys.)**

 **Me:** **Real smooth guys, quoting a vine by Jack Johnson, Nash Grier, and Jake Foushee. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Tommi & Gally Part 1**

 **(Takes place when Tommi arrives to the Glades in the Box, but I'm gonna change it up a bit) [It's an awful lot like Teresa's arrival in the movie…]**

She was unconscious, face down on the metal floor, and then just like that she shot up and heaved, coughed, spluttered, and might have even puked a bit. The coughing fit stopped soon enough and she looked at her surroundings.

The room started to move and only then did she realize she was in an elevator. It started to pick up speed and she began to panic, she screamed and cried for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE! HELP!" She sobbed and cried in fear. She couldn't remember anything. She didn't know what she looked like, what her parents looked like, if she even had parents, she didn't know anything. She didn't remember anything. Just a name.

 _Tommi._ She thought. _My name is Tommi._

Soon the elevator came to a sudden stop, making her fall. She scooted to the corner behind a couple crates. Tommi hugged her legs and stayed in that position, rocking back and forth. She hid her face on her knees when the ceiling opened and bright light streamed through. She stayed hidden though.

"Hey, where's the Newbie?" One voice asked. It was a males.

"Where the shuck is he?"

"Do you see him?"

"Gally, get down there and look around." Someone said. Tommi noticed that the voices talking were all boys.

A loud thump was heard and Tommi peaked over the crates to see a boy with short dirty blond hair, permanently furrowed eyebrows, and a muscular build standing right where she woke up. _This must be Gally._ She thought. He looked around the room and spotted something near where she was.

"Hey I can see someone's shoe." Gally called out. He slowly walked over to the crate and looked behind it. He saw the Newbie in a fetal position and had long hair down over their shoulders a bit. He's never seen a guy with hair that long. But when the Newbie looked up, he was shocked.

He saw a beautiful girl with tear stained cheeks, sweat on her forehead and a frightened look in her eyes.

"It's a girl." He said to the others.

"Is she hot?"

"I call dibs!"

"Why do you get to have her?"

"Will you slint-heads shut up!"

A rope with a loop at the bottom dropped down and Gally knelt down to look at her. "Hey, come on, we're not going to hurt you. You gotta trust us. My names Gally."

Gally wasn't usually a nice person, but he felt like he should be a good person a trust her. He didn't know why.

Tommi hesitated but walked into the light, she felt like she should trust him and she would stick to his side. Gally moved to the rope and put his foot through the loop.

"Come on." He said. Tommi moved closer to him and Gally wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hold on tight." Tommi wrapped her arms around his neck and Gally felt like he should always hold her.

Five people pulled the rope and helped Gally and Tommi out. A few gentle hands helped Tommi get out the Box. She was still scared and didn't know where she was.

"Whoa, she's definitely hot." One guy said, eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat. That scared her even more. Tommi broke through the crowd and began to run towards a large wooden tower.

She climbed all the way to the top at lightning speed. A few of the other boys stood at the bottom, not climbing up. But a couple tried. Tommi saw a couple boxes and bags of small things. So she decided that was her new defense.

She grabbed the first thing, which was a baseball. _How do I know what this is?_ She thought, and then threw it at them.

"Whoa, hey, stop!" One of them shouted.

Tommi just continued to throw stuff at the boys.

"Hey, we just wanna talk!" She heard someone say.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tommi shouted and threw a small wooden rolling pin.

"IF YOU THROW ONE MORE THING-" Someone said, but he was cut off when the rolling pin hit him on the top of his head. "OW!" He yelled in pain.

"I don't think she likes us very much." A boy with an accent said as he hid under a board with someone.

"Hey stop, it's Gally." Tommi stopped throwing stuff and looked down to see Gally in the crowd. "I'm coming up!" Tommi just scooted back from the edge and looked for a weapon in case he decides to try something stupid. She soon found a large knife and held that in her hand.

Gally climbed up the ladders and made it to the top. He opened the top door and went up. But he froze when a knife was pointed at him. He saw Tommi with the knife.

"Hey calm down." Gally said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place? How come I can't remember anything?" She asked.

"I told you, my names Gally. And none of us remember anything except our names. Do you remember yours?"

"Tommi… My names Tommi."

"Okay Tommi, just put the knife down. I'm not gonna hurt you." He put his hand over hers and the knife and gently pushed it away. Tommi relaxed, but stayed a small distance away.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"This is the Glades. And out there, is the Maze."

 _Maze?_ She thought to herself.

"And none of you remember anything but your names?" Gally shook his head.

"No, it usually takes us an hour or a day to remember our names. But you remembered it pretty quickly."

Gall went on and explained about the Glades, the rules, the jobs, the different Keepers, and how there was gonna be a bonfire and since Tommi was the Newbie, she was the guest of honor.

It took a lot of convincing, but Gally talked her into getting down from the watchtower and following him to where the other Gladers were setting up for the bonfire.

Tommi stayed near Gally, not trusting anyone else. But four people walked up. One was dark skinned, a bald head and had a look of authority, the second had dirty blond hair, was a skinny, and had a limp, the third was Asian looking, had black spiky hair, and a muscular build, the fourth was a cute chubby kid around ten with curly black hair.

"Hey, the Newbie has arrived." The dark skinned one said. "I'm Alby, this is Newt, Minho, and Chuck."

"Hi…" Tommi said shyly. She pushed some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Guys this is Tommi."

"Hey, and can I just say that you have one throwing arm." Newt chuckles. "You hit Winston right on his head." Tommi blushes but can't help but smile at the compliment. Minho and Newt laugh at her bashfulness.

"Loosen up, this bonfire is for you. You're the guest of honor." Minho said. Alby walked to a few other boys who had torches. Alby had one that was already lit and they all huddled the torches together, lighting them on fire.

They all held the torches like spears and aimed them at the fire pit. "Light 'em up!" Alby yelled and they all threw them, setting the pit on fire. Everyone cheered and hollered, most had jars with a brown liquid in them. They held them up and clinked them together. Tommi just stood to the side, not knowing what to do. Gally walked up to her with a second jar in his hand. He holds it out to her.

"Try some." He says with a grin. Tommi cautiously takes the jar and takes a sip. But she spits it back out and goes into a coughing fit. A few Gladers laugh at her reaction.

"What the hell is that?" She asks, wiping her mouth. Gally laughed and took the jar back.

"My secret recipe."

"I'm not sure I wanna know the secret." Tommi mutters, but Gally hears it and laughs again.

 _To be continued…._

 **(A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you loved it. Okay, I won't keep you stuck with me for long. Peace-kies!)**


	3. Tommi & Minho Part 1

**Me:** **Hey, we're back with another Er-mazing chapter!**

 **Male!Thomas:** **Sorry, Alby needed something and we had to help him.**

 **Fem!Thomas:** **Yeah, we had to help clean up the Slaughterhouse. And let me just say: nasty!**

 **Me:** **Hey Gally, where's Newt and Minho?**

 **Gally:** **I don't know. (He avoids me, Thomas, and Tommi's gaze and looks anywhere but us. All of a sudden, the three of us hear muffled exclamations. We walk around until we come across a closet in the Homestead. Tommi opens it to find Minho and Newt tied to a chair with duct tape over their mouths.)**

 **Fem!Thomas:** **Guys! (She runs over with Thomas and helps to untie them. I give Gally a pointed look and cross my arms.)**

 **Gally:** **Uhhhh….. Let's get on with the story!**

 **Tommi & Minho Part 1**

 **(When Minho shows her the Map Room. The map is the movie version of it.)**

Minho led Tommi to the Map Room in the forest. She trailed behind him and couldn't help but notice how the shirt made his muscles look amazing. She blushed as soon as the thought came. Minho led her to a large wooden hut and walked right in through the curtain door. **(A/N: I know there's no door, but bear with me on this.)**

"Welcome to the Map Room, Tommi." Minho said. Tommi looked in awe at the small wooden Maze structure. In the middle is the Glades; she could see the Homestead, the food shack, the Slammers, the Gathering Hall, the watchtower, the forest, and the deadheads. But what caught my attention was the tiny figures.

"Are those supposed to be Gladers?" She asked, pointing to the small figures. Minho chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I made this whole thing with the other Runners. And when I was here alone one day, I couldn't resist in making the tiny figures. Like here's Alby," He pointed to a dark tiny on that had a sign that said 'Alby' next to it. "Here's Newt," He pointed to a tiny white painted figure with a sign that said 'Newt'. "And here's Gally." This figure was different. It had a small body but a big head with an angry face in it. It said 'Gally'.

Tommi busted out laughing at Gally's figure and had to lean against Minho incase she fell. "Oh my god, I can't believe you did that." She said, still laughing. Minho was laughing too.

"I couldn't help myself. And I had to make Gally look like that. Thank god he didn't see it. He would've beat the klunk out of me." Minho said.

"Well, I wouldn't let him." Tommi said. Minho raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and why?" He asked.

"Well, I have my reasons." Tommi said, looking down and messing with a loose string on her shirt.

"Are those reasons the same as mine?" Minho asks vaguely.

"Maybe, I don't know. Why don't you tell me those reasons?" She asks, looking up to his dark eyes.

Without another word, Minho places his lips on hers. She kisses back and cups Minho's face with her tiny hands. Minho's muscular arms snake around her waist and pull her closer. Tommi's hands move up to his hair and she threads her fingers through, lightly tugging making him groan.

They pulled away, but stayed in that position. Both breathing heavily and lips swollen. "You have no idea how love I've been waiting to do that…" Minho huskily says, making Tommi's knees weak.

"Ditto…." They heard a throat clear and both heads turned to see Newt standing in the doorway, smirking at the two.

"Well, seems like you two shanks are okay here on your own. So I'm gonna leave now." Newt said and winked at the two before walking out of the Map Room.

Minho chuckled while Tommi blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. At least he knows you're mine now."

"Oh really?" Tommi asks with smirk.

"Really." Minho pecks her lips with a grin. Tommi smiles but her eyes go wide and she looks to where Newt just left.

"Ah shuck…." She muttered. "He just walked out with that klunk-eating grin of his and people are going to question him. Little slinthead is gonna tell everyone what he just saw."

"Who cares? As long as the others know the can't touch you."

Tommi grins and kisses him again.

 _To be continued…._

 **(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go teach Gally a lesson on tying people up in a closet.)**


	4. Tommi & Newt Part 2

**Male!Thomas:** **Maria… (He pokes my cheek while I'm resting on my hammock with shades over my eyes. He's been doing this for a round of twelve minutes.) Maria….. Maria…. Maria…. Maria…**

 **Me:** **What Thomas? What could possibly be so important that you had to keep poking my face for twelve minutes straight? (He stays silent for a moment before holding up a black and white husky puppy with blue eyes.)**

 **Male!Thomas:** **Puppy! (I cooed and took the puppy, letting it lick my chin and face.) Now, story time!**

 **Tommi & Newt Part 2**

 **(Takes place after Minho takes Tommi on her first run through the maze as a Runner. They are just leaving the Maze and walking into the Glade.)**

Minho and Tommi jog back into the Glades and head to the Map Room, but as they pass the Track-hoes, Tommi quickly pecks Newt on the lips, making him go in a daze and grin like a fool. This causes Tommi, Minho, and a few other Track-hoes to laugh at his expression.

After half an hour, the two Runners are done mapping out the Maze change of the day. They removed their Runner's gear and went to the food shack for dinner.

Tommi got her lunch which was a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, some fries, and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Frypan!" She said as she walked.

"Anytime sista!" Frypan called. Mostly everyone began to call her sister, it warmed her heart that she now had a family.

She walked over to where Chuck, Newt, and Alby were sitting, Minho was just behind her 'case he just got his lunch.

"What's up, shuck-faces?" She said and sat between Newt and Chuck. Alby slightly scowled and shook his head, but couldn't hide the grin that then appeared.

Newt kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, you two are so cute together." Minho cooes then playfully sneers. "Its disgusting." Tommi kicks his leg hard under the table. "Ow!"

"Oh don't be such a shucking baby." Tommi said.

"Hahahaha…." Chuck was laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes and was leaning against the table. "She *laugh* sure showed *laugh* you." He continued to laugh.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Minho mutters and takes a monstrous bite of his sandwich while growling dramatically.

"You pig." Alby murmured.

"No, I'm Minho." The runner retorts, making the others at the table either groan and facepalm at the corny joke.

They continue eating with conversation about random stuff. Sometimes, Newt would sneak a couple kisses on either Tommi's head, cheek, neck, or lips when the others weren't looking. Tommi tried to hide a giggle or a smile, but sometimes her smile was just there.

"Okay, don't think we haven't seen you two sneak your little kisses. Keep it at a low level and not around us." Alby teased, making Newt and Tommi blush and Minho and Chuck laugh.

It was night and Newt wanted you to sleep with him in his room at Homestead. Tommi chose not to argue and followed him to Homestead.

While walking to Homestead, Newt got an idea and turned to Tommi who was oblivious. Out of nowhere, he grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ah, Newt, put me down." She squealed and giggled as she hung upside down.

"Let me think…. Nope." He continued walking to Homestead. Tommi sighed and just stayed hanging on his shoulder.

Newt opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. He set Tommi down on her bed and she laughed a little. Newt hovered over her and smiled. His hand trailed the side of her face.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, making her blush.

"I love you.." She whispered to him.

"I love you too…" He said and kissed her with all his love and passion. She kissed back with just as much emotion.

They truly love each other, no matter where they are, what happens, or who gets in their way.

 _To be continued..._

 **(A/N: Okay, I will have the next chapter up soon! Bye! Say bye puppy! *Woof*.)**


	5. Tommi & Minho Part 2

**(We were all sitting against the wall of the Homestead when we heard something...or someone.)**

 **Male!Thomas:** _**Don't stop! Doing what you're doing! Everytime you move to the beat it gets harder for me and you know it. Know it. Know it!**_

 **(Tommi, Gally, Minho, Chuck, Newt and I walked to the bathroom. I had my phone ready and recording.)**

 **Male!Thomas:** _**You light me up inside like the fourth of July. Whenever you're around, I always sing to smile. And people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm dancing in the mirror, singing in the shower.**_

 **(The six of us were quietly laughing and snickering. Thomas was literally singing in the shower. I put my fingers to my lips and told them to stay quiet. We tiptoed into the bathroom and up beside the shower stall Thomas was in. I ticked off my fingers.**

 **Me:** **[Whispers] 1...2...3…**

 **All Except Thomas:** **AHHHHHHH! (Thomas screamed out in fear and popped up out of the shower putting his towel on around his hips. Shampoo was still in his hair. He saw us rolling on the floor laughing.)**

 **Male!Thomas:** **You guys are dead! (We ran out of the showers and out to the Glade. Thomas was chasing us while holding his towel all around the Glade.)**

 **Tommi & Minho Part 2 [This one is a lemon!]**

Tommi woke up giggling. The reason why was because she could feel Minho tickling her waist. She giggled a little louder and tried to move away from him.

"Minho! Stop it!" She laughed.

"Make me." He smirked. She pushed him over and straddled him, pinning his wrists down with her knees. She used most of her strength to keep him stayed down and just looked up at her, memorising every inch of her beauty. It's like when he first saw her, he had never seen anything more beautiful than her and wanted to hold her.

Tommi let Minho's wrists go and Minho gently touched the sides of her face. "You're so beautiful it should be illegal."

"Well, you're so hot you should be arrested." She replied before leaning down and kissing him gently. The kiss got heated and Minho's hands went under her shirt, caressing her smooth skin, making her moan.

Minho took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. They both battled for dominance and Minho won. He flipped them over so he was on top and he ground his hips into hers. She gasped and broke the kiss. This gave Minho the opportunity to leave open mouthed kisses along her jaw, neck, and collarbone.

Minho slipped Tommi's shirt off her body and when he saw she had no bra on, he groaned. He kissed down her neck and took one of her breast in his mouth while massaging the other. Tommi moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around Minho's neck, bringing him closer.

She reached down and began to unbutton Minho's shirt. Once that was gone, she trailed her fingers down his toned abs. And once she made it to his pants, she undid his button and his zipper, pushing them down his legs with her toes almost expertly.

Once all their clothes were gone, they just continued touching and kissing until Tommi sneakily slid her hand down to his member, holding it in her palm and stroking it, making his groan. He looked down at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. She nodded and looked at him with love and lust.

"I've never been more sure in my whole, short, shucked up life." She said, kissing him again before lining him up at her entrance. He eased himself in and heard her gasp.

Tommi could feel Minho's member breaking her barrier. It was painful, but it faded and was replaced with pleasure. She moved her hips a little, telling him to move. He slowly slid out and in, groaning at the tight feeling of her around him.

"Oh god…" Tommi moaned. "Minho… More… Faster.." He did as she requested and thrust faster into her. The only thing that was heard in the room was heavy breathing, skin against skin, and moaning.

"Tommi." He whispered breathlessly as he felt it. "I'm so close…"

"Me too…." She said before she felt the knot in her stomach break. "Minho!" She tightened even more around Minho who shot his own seed in her.

Minho lay beside Tommi, pulling out of her. Both of them panting to catch their breaths with a layer of sweat on their bodies. Minho pulled Tommi into his side and Tommi rest her leg between his, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Tommi." He whispered.

"I love you too Minho…" She responded, before they both fell asleep despite it being 6 in the morning.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Tommi & Gally Part 2

**(Winston shows up out of nowhere on a black stallion with a spear in his hand, wearing Runners gear.)**

 **Winston:** **I am Prince Caspian. (All of a sudden, Caspian walks up beside him.)**

 **Caspian:** **No you aren't, get off. (Winston gives a sheepish smile and hops off the horse.)**

 **Winston:** **Sorry, wrong story plot. (He walks for a while until he finally gets to the Glade from the forest.)**

 **Me:** **Hey Winston. Where've you been, man?**

 **Winston:** **You don't wanna know….**

 **Tommi & Gally Part 2**

 **(Takes place when Ben attacks Tommi.)**

Tommi walked into the forest to get some fertilizer as Newt asked. She didn't mind the work, she just hated how sore her muscles were.

She saw the Deadheads and saw the name George carved in it. A _SNAP!_ was heard from behind her and she turned to see the other Runner that was with Minho after she arrived.

"Hey, uh Ben, right?" She said. He looked different. His eyes were bloodshot, skin pale, dark circles under his eyes, he had beads of sweat along his forehead, and he was breathing heavily. Tommi saw that he had a knife in his hand.

All of a sudden, he lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. Tommi struggled and tried to push him off.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE ALL HERE!" He growled in her face.

Tommi sent him a kick to the family jewels and his grip loosened. She took this chance to get up and start running. Unfortunately, Ben was already chasing after her.

"HELP!" She yelled, still running. "NEWT! GALLY! ALBY!"

She made it out of the forest and called out again. "HELP!" This caught their attention. All heads turned to Tommi who was running with Ben right behind her, knife in hand.

Ben tackled her to the ground and straddled her, moving the knife to her neck. She cried out and screamed, fighting him off.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yelled in her face again.

Newt and everyone else ran up to them. "Ben!" Newt called out, grabbing his attention. Newt swung the pole that was in his hand and hit Ben right in the face, making him get off of Tommi.

Alby, Gally, Chuck, and the other Gladers ran to see what the commotion was all about. Once Gally saw Tommi looking pale and terrified, he moved to her side immediately. So did Chuck.

"Hold him down! Hold him down!" Newt yelled to a few guys who did as he said. Alby jogged up to them and saw Ben squirming in their hold.

"What was he doing?" Winston asked.

"He attacked me!" Tommi said, shaking. Gally pulled her up and held her close. He grew to care for her and he had a soft side for her. And only her.

"Lift his shirt! Lift his shirt!" Alby ordered. Jeff moved forward and lifted his shirt revealing a large wound with black veins spreading around it. Tommi became queasy at the sight and hid her face in Gally's shoulder. "He's been stung. Take him to the pit, he's to be banished."

A few of the Baggers drag Ben to the Pit as Alby said. Everyone else disperses to go back to what they were doing but Newt, Alby, Chuck, Gally, and Tommi.

"You okay, Tommi?" Chuck asked, concerned for his new friend. She nodded.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up, 's all."

"Understandable." Newt said. "What was all that klunk he was yelling at you?"

"He said it was my fault that we're all here." She sees the look on their faces. "I swear, I don't know what he means guys. I don't even know how it could be my fault we're here."

"Hey, it's okay. It's probably just the Griever sting getting to his head." Gally said. "C'mon, let's get you to the Med-jack." He puts his arm around her shoulder and leads her there.

Once they get to the Med-jacks, Jeff checks her over and sees she has some bruises on her wrists and neck as well as on her back. Gally is furious with what Ben did and almost walked to the Slammers to beat the klunk out of the slinthead. But he stayed with Tommi until Jeff was done.

They left the Med-jack hut and walked to Homestead. Alby gave her a room there since she's a girl. Gally led her to her room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gally asks for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Gal, I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"Just making sure…" He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I know, but thanks for 'making sure'." She said smiling.

"Anytime…." He walked away and Tommi moved to go into her room. She stopped and walked back to Gally. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him, pressing her lips to his. She had the urge to kiss him, so she did.

Gally responded quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms went around his neck and Gally picked her up off her feet since he was taller than her. That moment was too perfect to not be embraced. And just as the kiss got heated….

"WHOO, TOMMI AND GALLY ARE GETTIN' SOME!" They heard Zart yell. Neither broke apart and just ignored the other Gladers.

 _To be continued..._

 **(A/N: Aww, isn't that adorable….8 But anyway, I need some help. I ran out of ideas for one shots and I was hoping you guys would give me some ideas. I'll even tag you guys.)**


	7. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
